Ella
by Sakura Freya
Summary: ¿Es una maldición, verdad? Amar a un humano, es un tabú para aquellos bajo la categoría de "nación", no conseguiría más que ver el sufrimiento de esa pobre alma. Y de la propia. Esas mujeres... Alfred F. Jones x Amelia Earhart


**Disclamer: **Hetalia me pertenece. Obviamente, al igual que esta historia. Y eso diría, si hetalia me perteneciera y esta historia también. Pero solo me pertenece Esta historia. Todo lo demás tiene dueño. Salvo los personajes humanos históricos que presento a continuación que son única propiedad de si mismos... sin más, el fic.

* * *

Alfred mira al cielo, como cada día. Cubre del sol sus ojos y mira las nubes, hacia el oeste, siempre hacia el oeste, y en ese momento afirma su chaqueta de aviador.

Lo hace cada día, cada día desde 1937. Lo hace cada día desde que el Oceano pacifico se la llevó.

"_Amelia"_

Ya no espera verla llegar en el _Electra_ por el horizonte. Ahora solo lo hace como homenaje. Afirmando su chaqueta. Siempre afirmando su Chaqueta

"_¡Amelia!"_

Francis se lo había dicho. Arthur se lo había dicho. Por dios, incluso Ivan se lo había dicho. No te enamores de una humana, decían, sólo sufrirás, decían, y ella sufrirá más, no cesaban de repetirlo. Pero cosas de ellos, viejos y acabados, no le importó jamás lo que le decían, él era joven y fuerte. Sólo habladurías… O, en realidad… le daba miedo. Si, miedo. Él, el grandioso Alfred F. Jones tenía miedo… de que pudiera ser verdad. De que ese amor que de pronto encontró dentro de él, le lastimase, la lastimase a ella. Porque Alfred, si, Alfred, y no _United States of America_, estaba enamorado, de Amelia Mary Earhart. Porque era fuerte, valiente, hacia lo que nadie, y todo eso la hacía hermosa.

"_¡Hey Amelia! ¡Aquí!"_

"_¿Alfred?"_

"_Sí, soy yo. Venía a desearte suerte. Será un gran viaje. ¡Como todos! Te extrañaré"_

"_Gracias"_

Y Georg era un hombre afortunado al haberse casado con ella. No le importaba. Él seguía amándola con pasión. Y silencio. En silencio sobre todo.  
Los viejos se equivocaban, pensó Alfred entonces, Amelia estaba teniendo una vida maravillosa, al menos, eso pensaba Alfred hasta aquel día. Primero de Junio, lo recuerda con viveza. Recuerda a Amelia riendo francamente ante sus palabras, recuerda ese "gracias" y como a continuación ella le obsequió la chaqueta que llevaba

"_Es por si no llegó a tiempo para tu cumpleaños. Pero no te preocupes, aquí estaré, el cuatro de Julio."_

Ellos tenían razón, y ahora él lo sabe. Amelia no llegó a tiempo. De Hecho, Amelia nunca llegó. Escuchó reiteradamente su voz en la radio, pero no volvió a verla. A pesar de que en aquél momento movió cielo, tierra y mar por encontrarla… Amelia no apareció. Siquiera pudo ver su cuerpo para darle un digno entierro.

"_Entonces nos vemos, Ammie, Te amo"_

Al menos, la última palabra que le pudo decir a su preciada, y a pesar de que ella lo miró descolocada unos segundos. Fue te amo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de ese te amo. Si de haberla amado. ¿Era una maldición, verdad? Ellos, las naciones no podían amar jamás a un humano, no si no deseaban verlo morir de una forma horrible, trágica. Como ella, que estaba tan cerca de regresar de uno de sus más grandes viajes y entonces… Alfred lloró, gritó, hizo todo lo que pudo. Pero no la volvió a ver. Lloró. Lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás.

Porque, sí, Alfred la amaba y aun la ama, ahora, mientras sonríe viendo el cielo y se termina de arreglar la chaqueta que ha cuidado tanto y ella le regaló. La chaqueta que tuvo que reparar repetidas veces, pero aun guarda y utiliza con amor. Y la conservará para siempre. Como el recuerdo de Amelia Earhart, que vivirá por siempre, aunque haya tenido un trágico final, porque siempre será recordada, por Alfred, quien vivirá para siempre, o lo más cercano a eso.  
Y con ese pensamiento en mente, finalmente, baja la mirada del cielo. Sonriendo. Y comienza a caminar, porque es un largo día y hay cosas que hacer. Porque el dos de Julio ya pasó, y ya le dedicó ese día a no hacer nada más que mirar una conmemorativa tumba. Hoy, hay trabajo que hacer.

* * *

**Agradecimientos y cosillas: **Porque FrancisxJuana is so mainstream! Les traigo un AlfredxAmelia. Cual, espero, sea el primero de una serie de one shots sobre naciones y sus enamoradas humanas, todas con finales igualmente tristes... En el fandom hetaliano hay más que Juana de Arco, Amelia Earhart es otra grande para explotar.

¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿No te gusta NacionxHumano? ¿Preferis el usuk? ¿Sigo escribiendo FrUK? nomas escribime un mensajito aca abajo, diciendo lo que quieras :3

Desde ya te agradezco por leer, Hasta luego~


End file.
